Too Small
by Drakojana
Summary: Chiyo went to a shop in order to buy art supplies for her club. And yet again, her height turned out to be a big problem.


"Hey, Sakura!" art club's president called one of the members, "I know that you're going home already but I'd like you to do me a small favour."

"Is it about the materials?" Chiyo put her brushes in the backpack.

"Yes, we've ran out of sketching pads and you could buy soft pastels too. If you want, I can give you money now." The girl from third class reached for her purse with a smile.

"No need! I've got money with me today, you can return it next time, senpai! I'm sorry, I have to hurry for the train!" Sakura grabbed her bag and dashed out of the room. "See you!"

After leaving the school Chiyo quickly walked to the train station. The shopping center, where she would usually buy the accesories, was on her way home anyway. When she got on the train, she felt a little lonely. Lately she was walking home with Nozaki day after day, helping him with his manga. Today he hadn't didn't ask her for help, knowing she had art club to attend after classes.

_We haven't talked nearly at all today…_ She sighed.

About fifteen minutes passed, when the train arrived at the stop where she was going to get off. The girl grabbed her backpack (she laid it next to her) and approached the door.

The shopping center was the biggest in their city but Chiyo had been there so many times, she knew its layout perfectly. She walked to the stationery shop where she loved doing shopping. The variety of items were making the girl happy and because she was painting with watercolours, she had a good reason to come there often.

_Sketching pads and pastels, hm… _She looked around the shop and picked up a shopping basket. The sketching pads necessary for the club were in the nearest alley, so Sakura put them in the basket first. The pastels were a bit further, so while walking around the shop, she was looking at different tools. When she finally reached the section with pastels, she moaned.

The ones she needed to buy were on the highest shelf. Chiyo gulped and looked around. At this time there weren't too many people in the store so she didn't see anyone who'd help her. She couldn't find anyone from the staff near her either. Thankully, few meters from her she noticed a small table.

_Maybe I can use it to reach higher, _she thought and left her shopping basket at the floor. She picked the table up, left it under the shelves and climbed on it. Unfortunately, she could reach up to fifth shelf that way and the pastels were on the eighth one.

Sakura felt even more hopeless because of her height. She tried jumping few times but the table wobbled under her and the poor girl fell down with a bang.

"Ouch…" Chiyo rubbed her aching head, looking at the shelves. "Why do they have to be so high…"

"_Sakura_?"

The girl nearly jumped, when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She immediately turned around to see who it was.

"N-n-nozaki-kun?!" To her surprise she saw the boy she had a crush on. He approached her and gave her a hand to help her get up.

"W-what are you doing here?" Chiyo felt extremely embarassed, stuttering with nearly every word.

"I've come here to buy the ink and few pencils. But what happened here? I was in the next alley and I heard this noise." Hearing that question, the orange-haired girl hid her face in hands. She didn't have the courage to admit to her _little _problem.

"Did you fall off that table?" The tall boy pointed at the piece of furniture lying nearby. Chiyo still was standing with hidden face, unable to say anything.

Nozaki looked at the shelf and finally said the thing she was afraid of.

"Yeah, you could have troubles, considering your height. Sakura, if you want I can help you. What exactly do you want to buy?"

Chiyo took a deep breath and finally said something:

"The art club pres… A-asked me to… T-to buy soft pastels." She looked at him for a while, waiting for an answer.

Meanwhile Nozaki stepped behind her without a word, grabbed her by her arms and picked her up so high she could finally reach the shelf.

"W-w-what?!" Chiyo squeaked with a shock.

"Now you can reach them, right?" His face remained unchanged, as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with picking girls up like that.

_What is he thinking…?!_ The girl felt like her heard was about to jump out of her chest. _Couldn't he just pick them himself?! _Quite flustered, she hastily grabbed all the colours she needed.

When Nozaki put her back on the ground, she quickly put the pastels in the basket and mumbled: "thank you".

"Hey, Sakura?" Nozaki asked, when she was about to leave.

"Y-yes?"

"How did you feel?"

Chiyo froze in place. "E-excuse me?"

"When I helped you. Do you think a guy could help his girlfriend like that?"

Sakura started blushing all over. _W-what is he talking about?! Does Nozaki-kun… Maybe it's my chance!_

"Y-yes! I think that the girl would really like it! E-especially when she loves him! A b-boyfriend should help his girlfriend as much as he can is he cares abut her!" she nearly shouted it all but when she realised what she just said, her face turned even more red.

Even though, Nozaki didn't flinch a little. He had his usual look on his face.

"You think so?" He looked up, losing himself in thoughts. "In the next chapter I wanted to make Mamiko and Suzuki go shopping. Suzuki would help her in the shop. What do you think?"

Chiyo looked down. _It makes sense… Nozaki-kun thought about his manga…_

"I-I think it's a good idea." She looked at his face and forced a little smile. "I-I'm sorry but I have to go if I want to catch the train!"

Sakura left in hurry and after paying for her items she dashed out from the shop. _Don't cry, Chiyo! One day you'll tell him!_

* * *

><p>an: This fanfiction was actually written half a year ago when there were so little gsnk fanfictions. I posted it on my tumblr but yeah since nobody was interested there I made account on FF in the first place.

Obviously, I did change it a bit. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
